It is known for a vehicle to have an electronic key that is in signal communication with a locking device of a trunk lid so that depression of a trunk lid button on the electronic key actuates the locking device. It is also known to provide a trunk lid unlocking mechanism mounted directly on an instrument panel which allows the trunk lid to be opened from in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. For this purpose, the unlocking mechanism is operably connected to the locking device of the trunk lid so that actuation of the unlocking mechanism unlocks the locking device. The unlocking mechanism can be concealed by a cover or lid, and an outer surface of the lid typically includes an interruption, such as a cut-out shape or raised feature to accommodate an operator's finger or hand space, which allows the lid to be opened. However, this type of lid design having the interruption on the outer surface can affect the aesthetic appearance of a vehicle body panel to which the key lock is mounted.